


oh god

by lovehansen



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Ally’s pretty much a sex god, Ally’s the daughter of aphrodite, Camren - Freeform, Dinally, F/F, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Normani is a little lonely, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sorry there’s camren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehansen/pseuds/lovehansen
Summary: ally wants to understand humans and enlists dinah.or;in which ally is the daughter of aphrodite and wants to learn more about humans. after many failed attempts, she finally finds a girl who is willing to keep her around, and eventually she ends up falling for her.
Relationships: Ally Brooke/Dinah Jane Hansen, Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is brought over from allysondelivers on wp :)

"what about that one?" her mother said. her and her mother were spying on mortals. well, she wouldn't say spying, but it was something of the sort.

"she looks too barbie like," ally grumbled. her mother laughed.

"okay," her mother's eyes scanned the crowd, "oh, her! she's gorgeous!" her mother pointed out a tall woman with a beautiful smile and long dark brown hair.

"oh, i like her," ally said, her head tilted slightly as she watched the woman laugh with who she assumed was what humans called a 'friend.'

"well, get on out there, get going," her mother encouraged, pushing her out from the alley they hid in.

"alright alright, i'm going. i'll see you later," ally waved her off. her mother nodded and smiled, disappearing quickly. ally looked down to make sure she had the right attire. she was unsure if her normal chlamys would do, so she looked out at the crowd to get an idea of what would be more appropriate. ally had settled on jean shorts and a white flowy crop top, her dark brown sandals were laced up to her knees as usual and a golden wreath sat atop her head. ally smiled slightly and began walking in the direction of the woman she'd seen earlier.

when ally was sure she was standing in the exact spot the woman was, she frowned a little because the woman was no longer there. she looked around, some people stared at her because she wasn't dancing, but she didn't really see the point in dancing, especially if the woman she was looking for wasn't there. her eyes widened when she saw the woman's friend, a cup in her hand and smile on her face. ally squeezed her way through the numerous bodies, trying the best she could to get to her.

then, the woman rejoined her friend, making ally even more excited. just as she was about to reach the edge of the crowd, a man stepped in front of her. he was tall and blonde, nothing out of the ordinary to ally.

"hey lil' mama, let me buy you a drink," he said. ally's face contorted.

"i am not a 'lil' mama' nor do i want a drink from you, now if you'll excuse me," ally said in the kindest voice she could muster. though she was the daughter of love, she didn't particularly have the most amount of love for the opposite gender, not after what apollo's son did to her.

"alright damn," he backed away and grumbled something under his breath, something about ally being a bitch. she didn't know what that word meant.

when ally looked back at the spot she was hoping to find the woman and her friend in, they were gone again. why must they move so much?!

ally sighed and got out of the crowd. she began walking away, a little upset she couldn't find the woman she was looking for. ally looked into the shops she passed, hoping to see the brunette again. multiple people tried talking to her, but she refused to talk to anyone except for that woman (and maybe the woman's friend).

_keep looking, you will find her._ her mother jumped into her head. ally groaned, _how are you so sure?_ she heard her mother laugh distantly, _she's closer than you think._

at that, ally began looking around more feverishly, still getting the same weird stares she'd gotten earlier. ally walked into a shop that said "madison's bikinis." ally was unsure of what bikinis were, and what they did. but, there were some human like structures in the window that wore the same thing as what hung from the rack, so she assumed that humans wore these, especially when it was hot out. she walked into the back of the store and grinned brightly when she saw the woman come out of the dressing room in a, what were they called? oh, bikinis, right. the woman strutted around the dressing room (ally only knew what this was because of the sign above the entrance) as the same friend ally's been seeing clapped and cheered for her.

ally reached into her pocket, pulling golden coins out. ally's eyes widened, one of the few things she knew was that her godly coins were useless with humans. she put them back into her pocket and summoned money. she laid a bill on the counter where there was a big machine and a girl standing behind it.

"i'll pay for whatever she's getting," ally smiled and pointed to the woman, who was disappearing into the dressing room again. the woman behind the big machine looked a little surprised, but nodded. the woman called another woman over and asked what ally's woman was trying on, and what she'd be getting. they conversed as ally stood there, her hand in her pocket in case she needed to summon anymore money.

"do you, by chance, have a twenty dollar bill?" the woman behind the big machine asked politely. ally nodded and pulled the bill out of her pocket, handing it to the woman. ally walked outside the store and waited for her woman to be done.

a tap on her shoulder made ally smile, "hi, um, they said you paid for all of my bikinis?" ally looked up at the woman, who was indeed taller than her. she took in her features for a quick second before nodding.

"i did yes," ally said.

"may i ask why?" the woman asked. the woman's friend was on her phone behind her.

"well, you have to teach me more about mortals," ally said.

"mortals?" the brunette tilted her head.

"yes, such as you. please, i'm not very educated in the mundane department, and you seem like someone who is. i'd like you to teach me about humans," ally explained.

"so you're telling me you aren't human?" the woman raised her eyebrow.

"not exactly, no," ally nodded.

"then what the hell are you?" the woman asked.

"for starters, my name is allyson," ally held her hand out like her mother had told her to do. the woman took it reluctantly.

"i am dinah jane, this is my friend lauren," the woman, dinah jane, pointed to her friend, lauren.

ally nodded, "dinah jane and lauren," she repeated. dinah jane nodded.

"so are you going to answer my question?" dinah jane inquired.

"please, keep your voice down, i am unsure if my cousins are here too. i am the daughter of aphrodite," ally said, pulling dinah jane and lauren into the small slit between shops.

lauren perked up at the mention of a greek goddess, "aphrodite?"

ally nodded and smiled, "that is my mother, yes.”

"you're kidding," dinah jane gawked at her.

"um, what is kidding?" ally asked, tilting her head slightly.

"kidding is like another way of saying that you're joking," dinah jane explained. ally nodded, seemingly catching onto the meaning.

"my cousins and i joke all the time with humans," ally said.

"what do you mean by joke?" dinah jane raised an eyebrow.

"well my cousins are meaner than i am, so they sometimes use humans to their advantage. i, on the other hand, like to get to know humans because they help me better understand your race. but, after finding out i'm not mundane, the humans my mother and i choose no longer want anything to do with me, so i leave them alone," ally shrugged.

"that makes sense. ares was pretty mean and no one really liked him," lauren said, nodding.

"so you know about my family?" ally asked, looking at lauren.

lauren nodded again, "greek mythology has always been an interest of mine."

"i would not call it mythology, i would call it history," ally said, smiling. her teeth were pearly white and perfect, as was the rest of her.

"okay, so what did you need help with, again?" dinah jane asked. ally turned back to her, the same smile on her face.

"teach me about you and your humanly ways," ally said.

"oh god," lauren said. ally raised her eyebrows in confusion as dinah chuckled.

"well, let's get you a drink first, hmm?" dinah smiled, holding up her red cup ally hadn't noticed she was holding.

"i am unsure if i will like it, my mother only allows wine," ally stated as dinah pulled her along to the nearest bar.

"then we'll get you wine, red right?" dinah smirked. ally nodded. dinah bought the entire bottle of red wine and handed it to the goddess. "drink up," dinah said. ally popped the cork with ease and took a swig.

her face contorted in disgust, "this cannot be real, is it?" lauren laughed, thanking the bartender for the refill.

"it is," dinah frowned a little.

"certainly does not taste like it," ally said, sticking her tongue out and wiping it with her hand. lauren laughed more.

"gods are something else," lauren shrugged when dinah gave her a 'what do i do?' look.

"let's go somewhere else," dinah dragged ally back outside. the california sun beat down onto the girls, ally noticed a little bit of sweat on dinah's forehead and reached up to wipe it away. "uh, what are you doing?" dinah asked, slightly moving away from ally's head.

"you are sweating, you cannot show that you are sweating," ally insisted, trying to wipe at dinah's forehead. dinah chuckled with raised eyebrows, letting ally wipe her forehead with her sleeve.

"do you sweat, miss goddess?" dinah asked as they walked away from the crowd ally had gotten lost in. ally shook her head. "of course you don't," dinah rolled her eyes.

ally's eyes widened, "i am sorry did i say something wrong?"

"what?" dinah chuckled, "no i'm just a little jealous that you don't sweat."

"oh," ally calmed down a little, "there are a lot of people jealous of me." ally said bluntly. lauren almost choked on her drink as she walked next to ally.

dinah laughed, "i wouldn't be surprised."

"why wouldn't you be?" ally asked.

"well, for starters you're the daughter of aphrodite. and you're drop dead gorgeous," dinah said.

"oh please do not drop dead on me, i do not need another human dying," ally said frantically, looking at dinah. dinah's eyes widened as lauren spit her drink out onto the concrete.

"another?!" dinah exclaimed.

ally nodded, "she was of old age, do not worry." lauren laughed loudly as dinah visibly relaxed. "i thought that if i went to her she would help me learn more about the world because she had been in it for so long. she was not that much of a help."

dinah snorted, "okay, well first of all, 'drop dead gorgeous' means that you are so beautiful it is possible for me to just drop dead," dinah explained.

"but why would you want to drop dead because of someone's beauty?" ally inquired, a finger on her chin.

"it's an expression ally, a compliment," dinah said.

"a compliment. so if i said that you have a very nice looking body, that would be a compliment?" ally asked dinah, eyes wide with innocence as she soaked in the information.

dinah blushed slightly, "yes, that is a compliment."

"okay, well dinah jane, i would like you to know that you have one of the best bodies i've seen mortally," ally said. lauren snickered.

"mortally?" dinah raised an eyebrow.

“goddesses easily have the best bodies," ally said.

dinah nodded, "fair enough."

"so ally," lauren got the girl's attention, "where do you live?"

"i reside on the island of melos. i share the island with my brother and sister," ally said, her lips turning down slightly.

"you have a brother and sister?" dinah asked. she could only assume they looked like perfection as ally did.

"sadly," ally sighed quietly.

"if you don't want to talk about it, it's alright," lauren said, noticing the shift in mood from the goddess.

ally nodded, "so where do you live?" 

"lauren and i share an apartment in los angeles with our other friend normani," dinah explained. the sun was beginning to set as the girls walked along the beach. ally smiled at the beach and everyone who walked by.

"an apartment? like in a tall building?" ally inquired. dinah nodded.

"are you afraid of heights?" lauren asked.

"no, i love heights. my favorite place to be is mount olympus with my mother," ally smiled. dinah wanted to coo, ally was adorable.

"right, mount olympus," lauren nodded. ally stared at the ocean at the beach. she stopped walking and squinted her eyes. dinah turned to talk to the girl but frowned when she wasn't next to her. ally was a few feet behind them, waving ecstatically at a woman who ran towards ally.

"allyson!" the woman exclaimed. she had a slim figure, her abs were taught and her arms were somewhat muscular, not too much but enough to see that she had muscle.

"corey!" ally embraced the woman.

"i see you found your person," cordelia nodded towards dinah, making ally giggle and nod.

"have you found yours?" ally asked.

"yeah, he's over there, and i must get back before he suspects something, we must hang when we go back!" cordelia said, beginning to walk away from ally.

"we will!" ally said, waving once more and catching up to dinah and lauren.

"who was that?" lauren asked.

"she is a demigod, daughter of poseidon and a human," ally explained as they continued walking. ally was unaware of where they were going, but dinah and lauren seemed like they knew so ally trusted them.

"sick," lauren nodded, "she was really pretty."

"yes, she's very pretty, um, what do you call a person that you are really close with for a long time?" ally asked.

"your best friend?" dinah suggested. ally thought for a moment before nodding.

"yes, she is my best friend!" ally exclaimed, using her new vocabulary.

"lauren and normani are my best friends," dinah smiled.

"oh, that is cool. lauren, are dinah jane and normani your best friends?" ally looked at lauren.

lauren nodded and chuckled, "they are indeed."

"good. where are we going?" ally asked.

"back to our apartment, i assume you don't have anywhere to stay, so you can stay with us until you have to leave," dinah shrugged.

"are you sure? because i can find somewhere if i need to," ally said.

"no, don't worry about it, i'm sure normani will love you," dinah smiled, ruffling ally's hair. ally smiled and nodded. dinah was amused at how perfectly ally's hair fell back into place after running her hand through it.

ally continued to ask questions about mortals and what they did the entire way to dinah and lauren's apartment. lauren would chime in with a few things she'd known about greek mythology. dinah answered ally's questions as best as she could.

"mani! we're home! we have a visitor!" dinah exclaimed as they walked into the apartment. ally looked around, she could recognize a few things, like the table and chairs and television. she was unsure of the large plush thing in front of the television. she walked over and pressed her hand into the cushion, her hand sinking in. ally's eyes widened at her hand as she quickly pulled away.

"that is going to eat me," ally said, pointing to the cushion.

dinah laughed, "it won't eat you, allyson, look," dinah proceeded to sit on the large cushion to show ally that it indeed, wouldn't eat her. ally furrowed her eyebrows. she mimicked dinah's motions and sat next to the girl, feeling herself shrink into the couch. ally squealed and stood back up, she did not like the feeling.

"it is definitely going to eat me," ally concluded.

"alright, if you think it's going to eat you, sit on this one," dinah said, pulling a chair next to her. ally looked at the difference. ally mimicked dinah's actions with the chair dinah pulled up for her. ally did not feel like she was being eaten in this chair. she nodded and smiled.

"holy shit you're so pretty," a dark skinned girl came out from a mysterious hallway. ally tilted her head.

"are you normani?" ally asked.

"yeah, that's me," normani smiled, holding her hand out. ally took it and concentrated on her shake.

"i am allyson," ally said.

"so i've heard," normani said, taking a seat next to dinah. ally cringed as normani sunk into the cushion.

"she thinks the couch will eat her," dinah chuckled, explaining to normani and lauren as to why ally was not sitting on the couch but on a stool.

lauren smirked, she sat in the crack of two cushions and folded, most of her body disappearing into the crack. ally shrieked and rushed over to pull lauren out.

"bad couch!" ally yelled at the couch, then turned to dinah and normani who were holding in laughs, "how are you still sitting on it!? it isn't safe! it will eat you!"

"no, baby come here," dinah said, patting the spot next to her. ally smiled at the pet name and reluctantly walked over to dinah. dinah grabbed ally's hips and turned her around, guiding her into the couch, "i won't let go," dinah said when she felt ally tense up. ally eased onto the couch and cringed. dinah still held her waist, as she had said, as ally got used to sitting down.

"see, not so bad?" dinah smiled slightly at ally. ally nodded, slowly relaxing. dinah was about to pull her hands away but ally shook her head and put her hands on dinah's.

"no, if it eats me you are coming with me," ally said. the trio laughed at her comment.

"she's too pure for this world," normani said, looking at the girl in adoration. lauren brought over a glass of water for ally.

"wow no water for me?" dinah snorted.

"do not worry, we can share," ally said, taking a sip of water and then holding the glass out for dinah.

"okay," dinah said hesitantly before taking the cup. ally nodded and smiled, dinah's right hand still on ally's waist.

"do you guys have sex?" ally asked, dinah spit the water out onto the coffee table.

"with each other or in general?" normani asked cautiously as lauren handed dinah a napkin. ally shrugged.

"do you?" lauren inquired.

"of course," ally nodded.

"oh my god," dinah muttered.

"up top!" lauren held her hand out. ally furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. lauren laughed a little, "hit my palm with yours." ally did as she was told. "that's a high five," lauren explained.

"so lauren has sex, what about you?" ally turned to dinah and normani, who were seated on her left.

"i have before, but not recently," dinah murmured.

"that makes more sense," ally nodded, "normani?"

"yes," normani said.

"wait, what do you mean 'that makes more sense'?" dinah sat up at ally's comment. lauren snickered.

"while you were dancing earlier, you were trying to grind on any possible body. and when you were trying on, bikinis? yes, those things, they were small and taught and you liked to admire yourself. and when i was with corey, you almost drooled because you were staring. you are sex deprived," ally explained. normani and lauren gawked at her as dinah stared at the goddess. "what?" ally said.

"that's the funniest shit i've ever heard!" lauren burst out in laughter, slapping her knee.

"shit?" ally asked.

"oh sweetie don't say that," normani shook her head.

"why not?" ally tilted her head.

"it's a bad word," normani explained. ally nodded.

"what are other bad words?" ally asked. lauren smirked.

"fuck, bitch, whore," lauren began listing cuss words. normani threw a pillow at lauren. "she asked!" lauren exclaimed defensively.

"don't repeat those words, got it?" normani said sternly. ally nodded.

"dinah jane, are you okay?" ally waved her hand in front of dinah's face. dinah snapped out of her stare and looked at ally, nodding her head. "if you want to have sex, we can have sex." lauren's jaw dropped.

"damn if i knew she was offering i would've been all over that," lauren groaned, throwing her head back.

"i am not opposed to having sex with you too, lauren. but i am unsure how dinah jane would feel about that," ally said.

"what? why me?" dinah asked.

"because, you are my person who is supposed to be teaching me about humans. i've only ever had sex with one other human, and she was not very good," ally scrunched her face up, "but i can tell you are good at having sex."

"y-you can?" dinah stuttered. ally nodded.

"but i assume you prefer the action being preformed on you rather than you preforming the action," ally added.

"did she just call you a bottom?" normani gawked.

"a bottom?" ally asked, pointing towards her butt.

"no, a bottom is someone who, like you said, prefers the action being preformed on them," lauren said.

"oh, then yes. dinah you are a bottom," ally smiled at dinah. dinah was speechless.

"so what are you?" normani inquired.

"i like preforming the action," ally said. lauren's jaw dropped.

"so you're a top," normani said.

"a top. then dinah can be my bottom!" ally exclaimed happily. lauren and normani laughed as dinah sat there silently. ally looked at dinah's blank face, "oh, i am sorry, did i hurt your feelings?" ally's voice softened as she addressed dinah. dinah looked at ally, who was looking down and fiddling with her fingers.

"no, allyson, you didn't. maybe a little, but that's okay," dinah shrugged.

"i am sorry, i will not do it again," ally said.

“it's okay, keep talking, i like hearing you talk," dinah said. ally nodded slightly.

"if it makes you feel any better, lauren is a bottom as well," ally stated. dinah and normani laughed.

"wha- hey!" lauren pouted.

"you may act tough but you are very much a bottom," ally smiled.

"whatever," lauren rolled her eyes.

"normani," ally looked over at the girl, who smiled nervously, "what is it called when you like both?"

“switch," lauren said.

"normani is a switch," ally stated.

"i'll take it," normani shrugged and nodded.

"are you guys hungry? because i am," lauren said.

"can we order pizza? i don't feel like going out," dinah mumbled, lying down with her head in ally's lap. ally smiled brightly at the girl, making dinah chuckle lightly.

"sure, ally, do you know what pizza is?" normani asked, pulling her phone out. ally shook her head slightly, playing with dinah's hair. dinah's eyes fluttered closed.

"you're definitely going to love pizza," lauren smiled. ally's hand got stuck in a knot in dinah's hair, causing her to abruptly pull at dinah's hair. dinah let out a moan, immediately covering her mouth and opening her eyes. ally smirked down at the girl.

"did you just," normani paused, "moan?" lauren snickered.

ally tugged on dinah's hair again, dinah's eyes rolling backward. "she's kinky, i like her." normani and lauren bursted out laughing as dinah quickly sat up, her face red.

"that is the best thing ever," lauren said in between laughs.

"no, come back," ally whined, reaching towards dinah. dinah looked at her.

"all you do is embarrass me," dinah said sarcastically, laughing a little.

"i am sorry, i should leave then," ally frowned, beginning to get up. dinah's eyes widened and she grabbed ally's hand and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"no, i'm sorry i shouldn't have said that," dinah said.

"then what did you mean if you should not have said that?" ally asked.

"it was sarcasm, allyson. sarcasm is when you say something a little mean but don't actually mean it at all," dinah explained. ally seemed to think about it before nodding slightly.

"okay," ally said softly. dinah smiled and laid her head back in ally's lap. this made ally smile as she began to run her hand through dinah's hair again.

when the pizza arrived ally was confused as to why it was circle shaped in a square box.

"but this makes absolutely no sense!" she protested.

"it does, allyson, eat the pizza," dinah said, shoving a piece into her mouth. ally's eyebrows furrowed at the tastes in her mouth.

"this is interesting," ally said, chewing slowly. dinah hummed and nodded. "i bet you taste better, though." normani and lauren laughed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

"allyson!" dinah exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"what?" ally smiled.

"can we keep her, for like, ever?" normani asked.

"depends," ally shrugged.

"on what?" dinah asked.

"if dinah jane wants me around," ally said.

"i think she does," lauren snickered, looking at dinah.

"yeah i do," dinah confirmed.

"okay," ally smiled.

"i think i'll put ear plugs in tonight," normani said, lauren nodding in agreement.

"you should, she'll be screaming all night," ally said, biting into her pizza. dinah gawked at the goddess.

"lord have mercy," dinah mumbled.

"dinah i pray for you," normani chuckled.

"thanks i'll need it," dinah said.

"why? she will be okay, i will go easy on her for tonight," ally explained.

"for tonight!?" dinah exclaimed.

"oh, no more after tonight?" ally asked, a slight pout on her face. dinah blushed and face palmed.

"there'll be more, allyson, don't worry," lauren patted ally's shoulder as the girl beamed.

"i forget she's the daughter of the goddess of love and procreation," dinah said.

"that is me," ally nodded.

"i am in for it tonight," dinah added.

"you sure are," ally smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

it was ally's third month with dinah jane and her friends. she had returned home once to update her mother on how it was going and what she was learning, and her mother was more than happy for her.

"ally," dinah called.

"yes?" ally said, looking away from the television.

dinah came from the hallway and saw ally sitting on the couch, "oh, there you are, i was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" dinah smiled, going over to sit next to ally.

"a date?" ally muttered to herself, her head tilted as she tried to remember what that was. "oh! a date! yes, sure i would like to go on a date. with you?" ally asked, looking at dinah.

"yes with me ally," dinah chuckled.

"okay," ally nodded.

"alright, i'll have normani help you get ready while lauren and i go set up, okay?" dinah said.

"why what are you setting up?" ally asked.

"our date, allyson. it's a surprise, do you remember what a surprise is?" dinah questioned. ally's eyes lifted to the ceiling, trying her best to recall the word.

"um, i think? something that is unexpected, right?" ally asked.

"yes smalls," dinah nodded, ally beamed at her nickname, "okay, you are going to stay here with normani. behave, alright?"

"i always behave," ally scoffed.

dinah laughed, "don't try to get into normani's pants like last time."

ally's mouth gaped a little, "oh. but that was fun. she was flustered and i liked it."

dinah rolled her eyes, "you can flirt, but no doing anything, got it?" dinah waved her finger in front of ally. ally craned her neck and went to bite dinah's finger. dinah gasped and pulled her finger back. "allyson," dinah said sternly. ally giggled.

"i like when you're jealous," ally said lowly.

"yeah yeah, behave," dinah said, getting up.

"wait," ally grabbed dinah's hand and pulled her back. dinah's eyes widened but fluttered close when ally's lips were on hers. dinah smiled and kissed ally. "okay," ally pulled away, "now you can go."

"i'll see you later babe," dinah said, walking away with a wink.

"i'll count on it," ally said, waving and sitting back to continue watching her show.

ally was unsure how she felt towards the mortal. she knew she liked her and wanted to be around her as long as possible, but knew they couldn't be forever. that's what sucked. because ally was going to live a lot longer than dinah was, ally wasn't sure she could stand living without dinah.

another thing she wasn't so sure about was what they were to call their relationship. she'd seen in movies and tv shows of people having sex and then not ever seeing each other again, a one night stand she recalled, so that wasn't it. then there were people who made out but stayed friends, so that's a possibility. and then there were people who went on dates and then put the label "together" on it. she was unsure what "together" meant in this situation. she thought that she was together with a lot of people, like she'd be together with normani later when normani would get her ready for a date. so, she didn't know. she assumed she could ask normani.

deciding the conversation could wait, she continued to watch her show until she needed to get ready for the date with dinah.

normani came home about an hour into ally's binging and joined her after a shower.

"so what is this date?" ally asked."i was told i couldn't tell you," normani said, picking up a few m&m's from the bowl.

"what why?" ally frowned.

"surprise, remember?" normani looked at ally.

"oh right, surprise," ally muttered distastefully.

"i assume you don't like surprises," normani chuckled, ally's disgusted look being the telltale sign.

"i just want to know what we are doing is all," ally shrugged.

"you will find out when you get there, in the mean time, enjoy yourself and relax," normani said, turning her attention back to the television.

"relax," ally murmured. "oh, relax. i guess i can try."

"yes ally relax," normani nodded.

"i can help you relax," ally said.

normani's eyes widened, "i don't think dinah would like that."

"you are right, that is why she does not have to know," ally shrugged. normani looked at the girl, her eyes bugged out of her head. even though she was a little tempted, she knew better than to fall for the antics of the goddess, it was what she was best at.

"nuuh ally, you stay there and deal with your own personal needs," normani said.

"alright, you are welcome to watch," ally said, beginning to move. normani reached over and stopped the girl.

"ally! no, that isn't what i meant," normani said.

ally looked at her with raised eyebrows, "then what did you mean?"

"anything other than that," normani said frantically. she looked at the time, "you know what, let's just start getting you ready already. go hop in the shower," normani grumbled.

"will you join?" ally perked up.

normani rolled her eyes, "no ally, i won't. go shower."

"you are no fun," ally pouted, getting up and making her way into dinah's room. normani chuckled, she really got under normani's skin sometimes. normani texted dinah about ally and set her phone down. she walked over to the one drawer dinah had for ally. this drawer actually contained most of dinah's clothing that ally used because unlike humans, ally could make clothes appear. this drawer also held the outfit dinah had picked out for ally.

ally walked out of the bathroom with no towel around her body.

"ally!" normani exclaimed, turning back around with her hand over her eyes.

"what?" ally asked.

"oh my god, here," normani reached the clothes towards ally's general direction.

"wait i can just make clothes appear?" ally asked.

"yeah but dinah picked this out for you, so wear it," normani insisted, still holding the clothes out.

"okay," ally sighed, taking the clothes from normani. normani sighed and kept her back towards ally, her palm repeatedly hitting her forehead. "why are you hitting yourself?"

"because," normani started, but couldn't actually find an explanation as to why she was hitting herself.

"because?" ally motioned for her to continue.

"i don't know why, anyway are you clothed?" normani asked.

"yes," ally said. normani turned around and huffed in relief.

"alright, sit down so i can do your makeup," normani pointed to the chair in front of the vanity.

"you know i can do that myself right?" ally asked.

"seriously?" normani's face contorted.

"yes," ally nodded.

"i want to see," normani said in amazement. this would save them plenty of time and bickering. ally held the palm of her hand a few feet away from her face and wiggled her fingers slowly. normani watched as makeup was applied to ally's face from the top to the bottom. ally had went with a simple, natural look. normani huffed, a little amazed.

"so now what?" ally asked.

"now we wait another thirty minutes," normani sighed.

"what are we going to do in those thirty minutes?" ally tilted her head.

"sit around," normani shrugged.

"why?" ally questioned.

"because there isn't anything else to do?" normani looked at the girl, who was looking at her like she was her last meal.

"i have a few things in mind," ally said lowly.

"nuuh, you have a date with dinah," normani said, scooting further onto the bed.

"that is no big deal," ally said, standing in front of normani.

"yes it is, i thought you liked dinah?" normani furrowed her eyebrows. at that ally stopped, a slight frown formed on her face.

"i think i do, i am pretty sure i do. i do not know. i am confused," ally said softly.

"why are you confused?" normani asked. ally sighed and flopped onto the bed.

"because i have never have felt like this before. not for a mortal and not for a god, well i thought i did but he betrayed me. and i do not know if i want to feel this way, especially for a human because she does not live like i do, not as long as i do," ally explained, staring at the ceiling.

"well that makes sense," normani nodded, "what do you feel when you're with dinah?"

ally immediately smiled, "a lot of things. happy is the sum of it all."

"okay, so why not just be happy and enjoy the moment?" normani suggested.

 _she's right, allyson. you think too much. just allow yourself to be,_ her mother whispered.

ally sighed, "but if i let myself do this, i am afraid i will go overboard and she will no longer want me around. this is around the time where people leave me. i do not want to leave her. i do not want her to want me to leave."

"ally," normani hovered above ally, "you're so stupid sometimes. dinah absolutely loves having you around. i mean sometimes you do say things that are blunt, but that's okay. we all know you come from the best place possible. and i don't think none of us would like to see you go. trust me ally, you are wanted here."

 _if they wanted you gone they would've said so by now. and normani would not being saying these things if she did not mean it. look at her sincerity._ ally looked normani in the eye. ally sighed again.

"okay, i am sorry," ally said.

normani shook her head and sat up, "don't worry about it. just know that we want you here, okay?"

"okay," ally nodded, sitting up. "i have another question."

normani sighed, "i might have an answer."

"do you know what this is called?" ally asked.

"what is called?" normani tilted her head.

"what dinah and i are. i have seen a few different things on tv and stuff but dinah never really said what we are, so i am confused about where we stand," ally explained.

"oh, well you should ask dinah that question. i'm sure dinah will know the answer to that," normani said. ally nodded and frowned, she had hoped normani could help her before seeing dinah but she figured she could do as normani said and ask dinah.

normani's phone began to rang, "must be dinah," normani mumbled, reaching over to grab her phone. "hello?" normani put the phone to her ear. ally watched as normani conversed with whoever was on the phone. normani ended the call and smiled at ally. "let's go," normani said, scooting out of the bed.

"go where?" ally asked.

"your date, remember?" normani said pointedly.

"oh right, yeah. okay," ally followed normani out of the bedroom.

"c'mon," normani beckoned her out of the apartment. ally nodded and walked out.

"where are we going?" ally questioned.

"the beach," normani said, walking out of the apartment complex with ally behind her.

"why the beach?" ally inquired. normani rolled her eyes, as much as she loved the girl she asked so many questions.

"because that's where your date is," normani explained.

"oh okay," ally said quietly. the apartment complex dinah, normani, and lauren lived in was a block away from the beach, so normani and ally walked to where dinah and lauren said, the boardwalk.

"i'm hungry," ally said as they waited at a traffic light for the red hand to turn to the green walking person.

"can't you make food appear too?" normani asked.

"yes, but i don't want to do that in a public setting, i might get sent back and won't be able to come back for years. also my cousins might be roaming around and they'd tattle," ally rolled her eyes.

normani chuckled, "gotta love the kids of ares, right?"

"love them," ally said sarcastically as they walked across the street.

"you've been hanging out with lauren too much," normani snorted.

"i have?" ally tilted her head.

"it's just a saying, because you talked sarcastically and lauren practically only speaks in sarcasm," normani explained.

"oh, yeah i do hang out with lauren sometimes. i think i'm with dinah the most though," ally said.

"that you are," normani nodded. they made their way over to the boardwalk as the sun touched the horizon, creating an orange hue across the sky.

"the hesperides are really showing off today," ally chuckled, looking at the sky.

"the what now?" normani looked at the girl.

"the hesperides, they are three nymphs who are basically in charge of the sunset. the hues are the golden apples they take care of for aunt hera. the apples were a wedding gift when aunt hera and uncle zeus got married," ally explained.

"so why do the hesperides have them if they were a gift for hera?" normani asked.

"the apples need protection and hera couldn't do it alone. so she gave the apples to the hesperides for them to protect, as well as drakon. they were stolen once and drakon was killed. but aunt athena returned them," ally shrugged.

"interesting," normani nodded. they saw lauren at the top of the boardwalk near the sand. lauren waved them over.

"hey guys, ally you look beautiful as always," lauren complimented.

"thank you, you look pretty too," ally said, even though lauren was in shorts and a t-shirt.

lauren chuckled, "you don't have to lie."

ally shook her head, "i'm not lying, you look pretty. i am the offspring of the goddess of beauty, after all. believe me when i say you look pretty." normani snorted.

"okay okay, dinah's that way," lauren said, pointing to the underside of the boardwalk. ally rose an eyebrow.

"just go," normani beckoned her off. ally began trudging downward in the sand.

"don't have sex! or do! i don't care!" lauren waved.

"you too," ally smiled. lauren laughed as normani face palmed.

"girl, i have to tell you about earlier," normani began as the pair walked away.

ally cooed at what she was greeted with. dinah was standing there. dinah had a blanket laid out with a blow up mattress on top, as well as more blankets and pillows on top. there was a white blanket hanging from the boardwalk a few feet away from the mattress and a projector at the bottom of the mattress. there were red rose petals and candles around the mattress.

"this is why i had to wait?" ally asked, walking up to dinah.

dinah frowned a little, "do you not like it?"

"i love it, just upset it took you so long because i missed you," ally said. dinah let out a breath of relief, making ally giggle.

"in that case," dinah said, wrapping her arms around ally's neck, "i missed you too."

"what do you have planned for us?" ally asked.

"well, i have a basket of food and movies," dinah said, "and we can also watch the sunset for a little bit."

"okay," ally said. dinah let go of ally and sat down on the mattress, patting the spot next to her. "i have a question," ally said as she sat next to dinah in the mattress.

"okay, what is it?" dinah looked at her.

"well, what are we?" ally questioned, pulling a pillow into her lap and playing with the corner.

"as in our relationship?" dinah raised an eyebrow. ally nodded and hummed. "well, we can be whatever you want to be. just friends, though i wouldn't prefer that one, friends with benefits, not the brightest idea either, or," dinah tilted ally's chin towards her, "you could be my girlfriend."

"that is when two people are together, right?" ally asked, remembering back to the television shows that talked about two being "together."

"yes, correct," dinah nodded, anxiety rising to her throat as ally held a concentrated look on her face. "it's okay if you don't want to be my girlfriend, you don't have to if you don't want to i just tho-"

ally put her hand on dinah's lips, "shush," ally chuckled, "i would like to be your girlfriend." dinah smiled wide and licked ally's hand. "ew!" ally squealed, pulling her hand away and wiping it on dinah.

"wha- hey!" dinah exclaimed.

"your saliva, your mess," ally said. dinah chuckled.

"why were you thinking about it so much?" dinah asked.

"about being your girlfriend?" ally asked, dinah nodded, "well i have never been in a relationship with a human before. and it sucks knowing that eventually, i have to live in a world where dinah jane doesn't exist," ally mumbled.

"what?" dinah snorted.

"i live longer, a lot longer than humans. so it feels terrible to think of a world without you in it because you are possibly the greatest human i know, and i know a lot of humans, so that says a lot," ally explained.

dinah nodded and grabbed ally's hand, "well, you don't have to worry about that for a very long time, i'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"i know, but it is inevitable and i hate the inevitable," ally shrugged.

"you think way too much," dinah laughed, "just live in the now, allyson."

"oh do not say my name like that," ally looked up at dinah.

"why?" dinah raised an eyebrow.

"because i will take you right here right now if you continue to do so, and i do not care who watches," ally said. dinah's eyes widened.

"save that for a little later tonight, hmm?" dinah hummed, smirking at ally.

"fine," ally huffed.

dinah laughed, "you hungry?"

"starved," ally smiled. dinah pulled the basket onto the mattress.

"on tonight's menu, turkey sandwiches, chips, and fruits," dinah smiled, pulling out the food.

"turkey sandwiches?" ally tilted her head.

"you've had them before, normani's made them," dinah said.

"oh great help," ally said sarcastically.

dinah chuckled, "okay miss sassy pants," dinah handed ally a sandwich.

"my pants are not sassy," ally scoffed.

"no, it's an expression," dinah snorted, biting into a sandwich.

"so many expressions," ally rolled her eyes, taking an apple slice.

"that's all the english language is," dinah shrugged.

"i like other languages better, english is too complicated," ally said.

"what other languages do you know?" dinah asked.

"tons, but spanish has to be one of my favorites," ally smiled.

"can you speak some?" dinah questioned, taking a grape.

"no puedo esperar para follarnos. todos en el malecón sabrán mi nombre," ally said.

"what that mean?" dinah raised an eyebrow.

"you will find out later," ally shrugged.

"uh, okay?" dinah squeaked, ally winked and continued eating her sandwich.

"do not worry about it, dinah," ally insisted, seeing the girl's eyebrows furrowed.

"i'm not," dinah said. ally rolled her eyes.

"you should've put blankets around us," ally said, looking around at the few who lingered on the beach at night.

"i thought you said you didn't care who watched?" dinah recalled.

"i do not, but now that i think about it, i would rather not have people looking at you," ally said.

"why?" dinah tilted her head.

"because what is mine is for my eyes only," ally stated.

"mm, okay," dinah hummed.

"i will fix it," ally said, holding her hand up as she closed her eyes. she imagined large white blankets that surrounded the mattress, her fingers wiggling slightly. dinah watched in awe as white blankets fell from the bottom of the boardwalk, completely encasing them in their own private area. ally smiled and opened her eyes, "better."

"that was. wow," dinah said blankly, the only light provided was the few candles dinah lit. ally giggled. "you sing right?" dinah asked.

"occasionally, why?" ally raised her eyebrows.

"sing something for me," dinah said softly.

"what do you want me to sing?" ally asked.

"whatever you want, i don't care i just want to hear your voice," dinah insisted.

ally nodded and began singing, "i'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house." dinah laid down and closed her eyes, listening to ally.

"and if things go wrong we can knock it down,

my three words have two meanings, there's one thing on my mind, it's all for you.

and it's dark in a cold december, but i've got you to keep me warm. and if you're broken i'll mend you, and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now."

dinah sighed and opened her eyes, watching ally as she continued to sing. dinah watched as ally pulled her shoulders up as her voice went higher, her subtle hand movements, the way her eyes squeezed shut on certain words.

suddenly, dinah wasn't listening to ally, more so watching. dinah admired how perfectly ally's hair sat on her shoulders, how the off-shoulder crop top didn't move up ally's shoulders like it should, how ally literally glowed in the flickering candle light.

dinah didn't even notice ally had stopped singing until ally laughed. ally's laugh had quickly became dinah's favorite sound from the minute they met.

"you stare a lot," ally poked dinah's cheek.

"can't help it when a beautiful goddess is sitting in front of me," dinah said, the corner of her lips turning up.

"you are also very cheesy," ally added.

"you love it when i'm cheesy," dinah scoffed.

"i guess so," ally chuckled.

"how about a movie?" dinah asked.

"or how about we make our own?" ally said slyly, moving to straddle dinah.

"yeah i like that idea too," dinah squeaked.

== + ==

five months later and ally had never stopped smiling. she was happy. happy she was with dinah.

dinah had taught ally a lot. like how to tone down the flirting when the person isn't dinah, or how to not talk about sex so much. but, dinah understood it was in her nature to do so, sometimes she enjoyed it. dinah has also taught ally about patience (that girl sure did need to learn about patience). ally was completely fascinated, she constantly learned new things (even if they were small things) and soaked them up like a sponge.

"lauren has a girl coming over," normani said to ally, who was staring intently at the green eyed girl pace in the open area near the kitchen.

"oh, who is it?" ally asked.

"a girl named camila, they've gone on a few dates already and camila wanted to meet us, so you have to be on your best behavior," dinah said, joining the conversation from her spot in the corner of the l-shaped couch.

"i am always on my best behavior," ally stated, rolling her shoulders back proudly.

"not always," dinah chuckled.

"whatever, when is this camila coming over?" ally asked normani.

"sometime soon by the way lauren's pace is speeding up," normani chuckled, pointing over to the girl who was practically jogging.

ally got up and walked over to lauren. she let lauren pace one time and then stepped in her path.

"ally what the fuck?" lauren asked, looking at the goddess.

"you need to stop," ally said.

"what?" lauren's eyebrows furrowed.

"you are pacing because you are nervous. you need to stop. you are working up your nerves for no reason," ally explained.

"i know but it'll be her first time over and i don-" ally cut her off, putting her hand in front of lauren's mouth in a pinched position, pinching lauren's lips together.

"i said stop. you are too pretty and too good of a person to be worrying. this girl would have ghosted you after the second date if she was not interested in you. you know normani and dinah, they are good people and camila will like them. and i promise to be good, and will not do anything godly, unless dinah acts up," ally said, not breaking eye contact with lauren. normani snorted as dinah's jaw dropped. lauren pointed to her lips, signaling she wanted to talk. ally let her lips go, dropping her hand.

"okay, thank you," lauren pulled ally into a hug.

"of course," ally smiled. a knock on the door sounded as lauren pulled away from the hug. ally went to sit down in dinah's lap as lauren exhaled and walked to the door.

"that was good babe," dinah complimented, resting a hand on ally's hip.

"yeah, she calmed down almost immediately. usually dinah and i calm her down in like ten minutes," normani chuckled.

"she just needed to hear the right things," ally shrugged.

"guys, this is cam-"

"karla?!" ally jumped up.

"allyson?!" camila gasped.

"oh my god no way!" ally squealed, rushing over to the girl and embracing her.

"wait a second," normani said, pointing at the two.

"oh," dinah's mouth gaped open.

"so you mean to tell me," lauren looked at the two.

"why didn't you tell me it was karla?!" ally smiled, pulling away from camila and hugging her sideways instead.

"i didn't know this was the ally you were talking about!" camila exclaimed.

"so who's daughter are you?" normani asked.

"tyche," camila said.

"and they were of what?" dinah asked.

"my mother is the goddess of chance, fate, and fortune," camila explained.

"good lord have mercy," lauren muttered.

"i didn't know you were here," ally shoved camila's shoulder lightly.

"mom forced me out of the house, you know how she is," camila rolled her eyes.

"well, camila, karla, whatever your name is," lauren began.

"camila is fine," camila nodded.

"this is dinah and normani, guys this is camila," lauren sighed.

"i need to find myself a goddess," normani groaned.

"you are already one, do not worry," ally smiled, patting normani's cheek.

"uh i'm pretty sure my parents are gods," normani chuckled nervously.

"she complimented you idiot," dinah slapped normani's shoulder.

"hey," ally hit dinah, "do not hit normani."

"you jus-" dinah stopped talking when ally gave her a firm look.

"thanks als," normani smiled.

"i love it here already," camila chuckled.

"sorry about them," lauren said through gritted teeth. "why don't we eat? yes?"

"sure thang," dinah said, getting up. the girls made their way over to the dining room table. lauren and normani brought over the plates of food, salad, garlic bread, spaghetti, and meatballs.

"ally how long have you been here?" camila asked, sitting next to lauren.

"five months or so, what about you?" ally shrugged.

"just two months, originally i was in florida but i did not like it over there," camila snorted.

“what why? i love florida," lauren frowned.

"there were a lot of raunchy people there," camila said with a slight shiver.

"you should see here," ally chuckled.

"hey what's that supposed to mean?" dinah said, her lips turning down to match lauren's.

"y'all are idiots," normani shrugged.

"where are you from, normani?" camila asked."houston, texas," normani smiled.

"they are cool people, i like texans," camila said. normani beamed, pulling her shoulders back proudly.

"whatever," lauren rolled her eyes as dinah pouted.

== + ==

"ally," dinah called from bed.

"yes?" ally walked out of the bathroom in dinah's hoodie and joined dinah in bed.

"am i ever going to meet your mom?" dinah asked.

"will i ever meet yours?" ally raised an eyebrow.

"of course, but how does your mom..." dinah trailed off.

ally chuckled, "she is like me, she has her own human form. you forget that gods are actually depicted as humans."

"right, right," dinah said, pulling ally into her.

"i can tell her when i go back," ally said, leaning her head on dinah's shoulder.

"when are you going back?" dinah asked.

"i should sometime soon, i have not been back in like three months," ally shrugged.

dinah hummed, "i hope she's cool."

ally chuckled, "she is. do not worry."

"okay good," dinah said, kissing the top of ally's head.

== + ==

"hey, where's ally?" normani said, walking into the apartment to see dinah on the couch by herself.

"she went back home," dinah shrugged.

"oh cool, do you know when she'll be back?" normani asked.

"nope," dinah said. normani nodded and walked into her room.

== + ==

it had been two weeks since ally left for greece and hadn't returned. dinah was beyond worried and had no way of contacting her.

"wait, ally hasn't come back yet?" camila asked. lauren, camila, normani, and dinah were having another dinner, this one much more casual. dinah and normani had taken the girl in and found they got along. dinah shook her head. "i wonder what happened," camila said thoughtfully.

"yeah me too," dinah snorted.

"has she been gone for this long before?" camila asked.

"no, the first time she went she was only gone for a day. second time just a few hours," normani shrugged.

"something must've happened," camila said, "oh shit and they're probably blaming my mother."

"what why? i thought you said she was the goddess of fortune or whatever?" lauren's eyebrows furrowed.

"with good fortune also comes bad fortune. per se, if someone has always just been really lucky without working the hardest, it's because of my mother. but, if someone is working their hardest and they have bad luck, that's also because of my mother," camila explained.

"makes sense," normani nodded.

"yeah, like good and bad karma," camila added.

"what could've possibly happened?" dinah asked.

"the gods probably got into some kind of fight," camila rolled her eyes, "they're pretty childish for how powerful they are."

normani chuckled, "that sucks."

camila sat still for a second, "wait a second."

"what?" lauren asked.

"my mother said aphrodite is getting married," camila said, eyebrows furrowed. "which means i have to go too."

"really?" lauren whined.

"yeah, ares and apollo fought over her but zeus gave her to hephaestus, so now they're getting married," camila chuckled.

"of course ares and apollo fought, don't they always?" lauren asked.

camila nodded, "stubborn brothers."

"at least i know she's okay," dinah mumbled.

"ally's always okay," camila waved her off, "she's probably just helping her mom get ready for the wedding. she is her mother's favorite, after all."

"she has a brother and sister though, right?" normani asked.

camila sucked in a breath through gritted teeth, "yeah."

"did they do something? or like what, because ally doesn't like talking about them either," lauren said.

"yeah, they aren't the brightest of the offspring, even if they're from aphrodite. they're both born from ares, god of war. so you see where that plays in. ally, on the other hand, was born from aphrodite and adonis' relationship, adonis is the god of desire and beauty. her brother and sister don't really like her, well, that's an understatement. they really don't like her, probably to the point of hatred. she's literally perfect in looks, and they are pretty jealous of it. she's also the youngest, excluded from a lot. i assume that's how it is with humans too," camila explained. lauren. nodded.

"no wonder this girl always talks about sex!" normani exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

camila chuckled, "for the most part, yes. she's good with people as well."

"yeah, she calmed lauren down a few weeks ago when you first came over," dinah chuckled. lauren face palmed.

"i should get going," camila trailed off.

"right," lauren sighed.

"okay, i'll see you guys, and i'll probably bring ally with," camila smiled.

"please do," dinah said.

"i'll send your love," camila said as she slowly faded with a wave and a kiss on lauren's cheek.

"that shit will always be weird," normani snorted.

== + ==

camila spent a night in athens then went to melos. camila knocked on ally's door.

"camila?" ally squeaked, opening the door slightly.

"you okay?" camila's eyebrows furrowed.

"not really," ally said, opening the door. camila gasped slightly. ally's house was a complete mess, glass everywhere, furniture torn, table broken.

"what the hell happened?" camila asked, stepping into the house.

ally shrugged, "niko and gera," ally pointed to the 'ng' on the wall, "i was out last night at dionysus' party and came back to this. i haven't had the energy to do anything about it."

"okay, have you told your mother?" camila looked at ally. ally shook her head. "why not?"

"because my mother will punish them and they will blame it on me. i don't even know what i did," ally said, resting her head in her hand.

"well why don't we get this stuff cleaned up?" camila suggested. ally nodded. they cleaned everything quickly and replaced ally's glass windows.

"when is the wedding anyway?" camila asked as they sat on ally's couch.

"two days," ally sighed, "have you seen dinah them at all?"

"yeah, yesterday. they said they miss and love you and hope you're doing okay," camila smiled.

"i miss dinah," ally said, playing with the corner of a pillow.

"she misses you too, worried about you," camila added.

"i wish i could tell them i was okay, but mother said i can't leave until after the wedding," ally frowned.

"yeah i wish we could talk to them from here," camila agreed.

"do you want to spend the night?" ally asked.

"sure," camila smiled.

== + ==

"mom," ally said softly, walking into her room.

"yes love?" aphrodite smiled, looking away from the scroll in front of her.

"dinah said she wants to meet you," ally stood in front of aphrodite's desk.

"really? that's nice, i'll be sure to stop by," aphrodite said.

"please tell me before you do," ally added.

aphrodite chuckled, "i will."

"like, a day in advance please," ally continued.

"okay allyson, aren't you going to go back?" aphrodite asked.

"yeah, i just wanted to tell you," ally said.

aphrodite nodded, "well go on, i will see you later."

"okay," ally smiled. ally faded from the room and into dinah's.

dinah's room was empty so she walked into the living room.

"ally!" normani exclaimed, running from the kitchen, almost tackling ally.

"hi normani," ally chuckled, holding the two up.

"oh my god we missed you," normani said, taking ally's face into her hands.

"i missed you guys too," ally smiled, "sorry, my mother got married and she wouldn't let me come back until now, after the wedding."

"all good, camila told us the night she left. her mother had told her that yours was getting married," normani explained. ally nodded.

"where's dinah and lauren?" ally asked.

"grocery shopping, i'm sure they'll be more than happy to come home to you. camila had said that she'd come back with you, but you weren't there when camila came back yesterday so dinah was kind of mad, but didn't do anything. she just stomped into her room like the baby she is," normani laughed.

"i was planning on it but i had to talk to my mother first," ally said.

"makes sense, well i'm making sandwiches, do you want one?" normani asked, walking back into the kitchen.

"i'm okay," ally shook her head, going over to sit at the counter, making an apple appear.

"right," normani nodded and chuckled as ally bit into the apple.

ally and normani listened to music as normani made sandwiches.

"how was the wedding?" normani asked.

"it was good, grand as always," ally chuckled.

"were you apart of it?" normani questioned.

"bridesmaid," ally nodded.

"of course," normani smiled. ally gave her a tight lipped smile. "you okay?" normani frowned, ally wasn't talking nearly as much as usual.

"yeah," ally exhaled.

"stop lying," normani said, putting the last sandwich on the plate.

"i'm not, i'm okay," ally said.

"ally," normani gave her a pointed look. ally sighed.

"my siblings," ally mumbled.

"what'd they do?" normani's eyebrows furrowed.

"broke into my house," ally said, scratching the back of her neck.

"broke into your house?!" normani repeated.

ally nodded, "destroyed my living room, camila helped me fix it."

"what the hell?! that's so mean!" normani exclaimed.

ally shrugged, "happened before."

"what??!" normani screamed, she was close to enraged.

"they don't really like me," ally said.

"just because 'they don't really like you' doesn't mean they can break into your house," normani stated.

"it's fine mani, it's cleaned and i'm not there anymore, don't worry about it," ally said, waving her off.

"i don't care if they're gods i will fight, no one messes with my ally," normani grumbled.

"thank you," ally chuckled.

"mani we're home!" dinah announced, walking through the door with bags on her arms.

"i made sandwiches," normani smiled, holding the plate to lauren and dinah as they dropped the groceries on the dining room table.

"oh thank yo- ally!" dinah looked from the sandwiches to ally, who was now leaning against the counter. dinah ran over and scooped ally into her arms. "oh my god i missed you so much!" dinah exclaimed, looking at ally's face.

ally giggled, "i missed you too." dinah immediately connected their lips.

"oh hallelujah," dinah said when she pulled away.

"i'm sorry i was gone for so long, my mother didn't let me leave until after the wedding," ally said as dinah put her down gently.

"it's okay, i totally get it. how was it?" dinah asked, sitting on the couch and pulling ally into her lap.

"it was good, big and grand as usual," ally said.

"i'm so happy to have you home," dinah said, squeezing ally.

"i'm happy to be here," ally smiled.

"when camila didn't come home with you yesterday i was mad and confused," dinah said.

"mani told me," ally nodded.

"tell them about the thing," normani said from the dining room table, biting into a sandwich with lauren next to her.

"what thing?" dinah's eyebrows furrowed.

ally sighed, "my brother and sister destroyed my house while i was at dionysus' party." dinah gasped.

"okay you left the party part out," normani interjected. ally shrugged.

“the fuck? why?" lauren asked.

ally shrugged again, "for fun?"

"that's so dumb, why would they do that?" dinah grumbled.

"i don't know," ally said.

"i'm ready to fight," dinah added.

"me too!" lauren exclaimed with a mouth full. normani slapped her. "sorry," lauren ducked her head.

"it's alright, camila and i cleaned it up and it's fine now," ally stated.

"alright," dinah sighed.

"where is mila anyway?" ally asked, looking over at lauren.

"i don't know, she said she'd swing by later though," lauren shrugged. ally nodded.

"oh, so my parents invited us to a barbecue on saturday," dinah mentioned.

"and what day is today?" normani asked.

"thursday i believe," lauren said.

"okay, sounds good, i have classes to teach in the morning though," normani said. dinah nodded.

"it's all day so if you have stuff to do take care of it first and then join us at the house," dinah shrugged.

"sounds good, camila clear to come?" lauren asked.

"of course," dinah smiled. lauren nodded.

"so wait is this the part where i meet your mom?" ally asked, looking back at dinah.

dinah chuckled and nodded, "yes, and you're lucky because you get to meet my whole family."

"don't worry, they'll love you," normani said.

"i'm not worried," ally shrugged.

"i would be," lauren grumbled.

"yeah because you were," dinah snorted.

"hey! they're intimidating!" lauren pouted.

"they kind of are," normani nodded in agreement with a lift of her shoulders.

"they can be, but they come from the best place," dinah argued.

"i'm still not worried," ally said.

"good," dinah said. ally nodded. dinah pulled ally over her shoulder and got up with ease.

"wha- hey! put me down!" ally exclaimed, pounding her fists on dinah's back.

"nope," dinah smiled and waved at lauren and normani as they walked into the hallway.

"i'm going to turn the tv on and put in headphones," normani said, getting up.

"good idea," lauren snickered.


End file.
